¡Imposible! o no lo es
by sephirlizz
Summary: Hay cosas que para vampiros y lobos son imposibles, todo asi lo indica, pero siempre hay una excepcion a esa regla, pero hay otras que pase lo que pase jamas podran ser... no importa cuanto lo intenten no pueden dejar de ser imposibles... ¿o no lo son?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste, hay personajes que no existen el los libros y películas, son de mi invención, todos los demás son de Stephenie Meyer. disfruten

¡Imposible! O no lo es…

Era un domingo en la tarde en Forks (aprox. Las 16:00), Bella caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación esperando a que Edward llegara a buscarla, le había dicho que le presentaría al nuevo miembro de la familia, no sabia muy bien la historia aun de cómo se había integrado, pero deseaba conocerlo, deseaba llevarse bien con el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen, ya que pronto ella también lo seria.

Bella se asomo por decima vez por la ventana y vio el volvo plateado llegar a l entrada de su casa, bajó lo mas rápido que le permitieron los pies sin tropezar, Charlie miraba el televisor en la sala.

- Llego Edward, papá – dijo una vez llegó abajo.

- Claro Bella, vuelve temprano – respondió sin quitar la vista del televisor.

- Lo que tu digas, papá – abriendo la puerta.

- ¿estas lista? – dijo Edward sonriéndole y besándola.

- Sí, vamos – comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

- Por favor, no te aparte de mi, no quiero repetir lo de Jasper – dijo mirándola fijamente – se transformó hace poco – encendiendo el auto.

- ¿Qué tan poco? Me refiero a que ya paso su etapa de neófito ¿cierto?

- Sí, lleva poco más de 7 meses.

- ¿ha probado sangre humana?

- No, la encontramos cuando atravesaba la última etapa de la conversión.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Todos, fue un día soleado, ese donde fuiste con la manada y no se quien mas a la fogata, dijiste que los chicos habían estado contando historias de terror para asustar a las chicas, ese día todos fuimos a cazar donde siempre, en Goat Rocks.

- Ya veo ¿y que hicieron?

- Decidimos que Alice y Jasper la llevarían a Alaska y que le enseñarían nuestra forma de vida.

- Pero, ambos sabemos que crear neófitos es "ilegal" por decir así, al verlo, y viendo lo peligroso que era o podía llegar a ser, ¿no pensaron en matarlo?

- Sí, pero apenas lo decidimos Alice tuvo una visión, y vio que seria parte de nuestra familia.

- ¿Cuándo legaron?

- Ayer, estuve hablando con Alice y Jasper y creen que ella esta lista, de hecho están más que seguros, Jasper envidio lo rápido que lo consiguió.

- ¿ella? ¿es una chica?

- Sí – sonriéndole – se llama Lizzie, te caerá bien.

- Eso espero… ¿es guapa? *claro que es guapa, ¡es un vampiro!* - pensó.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes – deteniendo e auto frente a su casa – sabes que tú eres todo mi mundo – acercándose y besándola.

- Y tú eres el mío.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta tomados de la mano, Alice les abrió.

- ¡Bella! Me alegro tanto de verte – abrazándola.

- Y yo de verte a ti – respondiendo el abraso.

- Hola Bella – saludo Carlisle.

- Hola Carlisle ¿esta todo bien en el hospital?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Bella querida, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias Esme ¿y tú?

- Muy contenta de haber ganado otra hija – dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿y los demás?

- Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se llevaron a Liz a cazar.

Bella miró a Edward como diciéndole, tu los enviaste a cazar ¿no?, este entendió el mensaje.

- Solo me aseguraba de tomar las precauciones necesarias – se defendió.

- Llegarán en un momento – informo Alice.

- La puerta se abrió a los 5 segundos y por ella entro Emmett y Jasper.

- ¡hola, hola! – dijo Emmett abrasando a Bella.

- ¡Emmett! ¿Cómo estas? ¿los osos estaban lo suficientemente irritables como para que pasaras un buen rato?

- Ni te lo imaginas, ¡estuvo de lujo! – dijo riéndose.

- ¿no notas las rasgaduras de su camiseta?

- ¡Jasper! Hola ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien y tu.

- Muy bien.

- Ese oso solo tuvo suerte – se quejo Emmett, todos se rieron.

- ¿y las chicas? – pregunto Bella.

- Fueron directamente a cambiarse ropa – explico Jasper.

- Iré por Liz – dijo Alice desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Arriba…

- ¿Liz? – dijo Alice abriendo la puerta del cuarto de esta.

- ¡Alice! mi ropa… Emmett me animo a probar con un oso, y este termino rasgándomela… y cuando termine de beber la tenia toda manchada…

- No te preocupes, te lo he dicho, la ropa no es problema

En un santiamén Alice había dejado a Liz como nueva.

- Vamos, Bella esta esperándote – tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

- Claro, vamos.

- Aquí vienen – anuncio Edward.

- Edward… si te paras frente a mi dudo mucho que pueda ver algo.

- Vamos Edwin que no le hare nada.

- ¿Edwin? *recuerdo cuando Charlie lo llamo así*

- ¡No pude evitarlo! Perdón – todos rieron – soy Liz – dijo extendiendo la mano a Bella.

- Hola Liz, soy Bella – estrechándole la mano.

- Lo se, Edward me dijo 137 veces, sí, las conté – acoto al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella – todo el cuidado que debía tener, cuan importante eras para él, lo que debía hacer y lo que no, y me recordó unas 45 veces que iría a cazar con los chicos antes de que llegaras, que debía alejarme de inmediato si no soportaba el olor a sangre y esperar a que estuviera muy lejos contigo.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella apenada, pensaba que Edward se había pasado de la raya.

- No pasara nada, ya relájate Edward.

El aludido relajo un poco la postura, pero aun así, continuo atento a cualquier cosa.

- Liz, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de ser vampira?

- La verdad es que no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi antigua vida, mi memoria comienza desde que estaba transformándome, al parecer el dolor fue suficiente para hacerme perder el conocimiento y al despertar no recordar nada, perdí el conocimiento varias veces durante la trasformación, lo que si se, es que me gustaba escribir y dibujar, ya que en el bolso que llevaba cuando me encontraron habían dibujos, bosquejos y cuadernos con varios escritos.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Muy doloroso, de eso no hay duda, me queje durante todo el tiempo que estuve consiente en la transformación, no grite, no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – miro a todos y vio que Rosalie ya estaba allí.

- Por la forma en la que la dejaron – respondió Edward.

- Fue una crueldad haberla dejado así – todos se quedaron callados, recordando aquella escena.

- Me encontraron colgada a un árbol, atada con cadenas en pies y manos, tenia un saco de genero cubriendo mi cabeza, cuando me lo quitaron vieron que también tenia los ojos vendados y una mordaza me impedía hablar… o gritar… - Bella la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lo siento, no quise recordarte…

- No hay problema, todo mejoro, Carlisle y Esme son los mejores padres que pudieron haberme tocado y no cambiaria a mis hermanos por nada del mundo.

- ¿posees alguna habilidad especial, Liz?

- Sí, puedo detener el tempo.

- Como… ¿eso quiere decir que solo tú puedes moverte?

- No, bueno, si lo quisiera… creo que podría, pero es más que eso, me refiero a que puedo enfocarlo a personas, objetos o espacios específicos, yo le digo con congelar cosas en el tiempo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿puedes hacerlo ahora?

- ¡claro! Espera… debo concentrarme, descubrí esta habilidad hace poco y aun me cuesta controlarlo – tomo un cojín del sillón, respiro profundamente y lo lanzo al aire, al momento en que lo apunto con el dedo índice quedo detenido en el aire.

- Wow, puedes hacerlo volver a la normalidad, ¿cierto?

- Claro – apunto nuevamente con el dedo al cojín y este volvió a moverse cayendo en los brazos de Jasper.

- ¿es difícil congelar cosas?

- Si, pero mas jugando… lo que me recuerda, Emmett… me debes lo del oso…

- Que va… si no hice nada malo.

- Se que fue tu venganza por la ultima broma que te jugué…

- ¡esta bien! No puedo negarlo jejeje.

- Pero esa broma fue en respuesta a la que tú me habías hecho.

- Se los digo ahora – los interrumpió Esme – no quiero desastres en la casa.

- No mamá – respondieron los dos, Liz le hizo la seña de "te estoy observando" (cuando te llevas los dedos a los ojos y luego apuntas a la persona)

- ¿Liz?

- ¿M?

- ¿Qué problemas podrías tener con tus poderes si no los entrenas?

- oh! Pues veras, si no me concentro lo suficiente no logro congelar a mi objetivo, congelo cualquier otra cosa, y es mas difícil si el blanco esta en movimiento y peor aun cuando me desespero ya que no logro congelar nada, pero si entreno lo suficiente podre congelar lo que quiera este o no en movimiento.

- Y en cualquier situación, ya sea bajo presión o no.

- Exacto.

- Iré a ver que tal esta Rosalie –dijo Emmett. Esta había ido a trabajar en su auto.

- Perfecto – dijo Liz, poniendo cara de travesura.

- ¿Qué es perfecto? – pregunto Em mirándola - ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Edward? Dime en que piensa – volteándose a verlo.

- Am… - mirando a Liz.

- *no lo hagas… no viste lo del oso… me la debe* - pensó esta.

- Que va a divertirse con la broma, pero no pensó ni piensa en ella – mintió.

- … no caeré en tu broma… no esta vez… - dijo Em caminando hacia el garaje.

- Ya lo veremos… jejeje… - dijo Liz y apunto con el dedo en dirección al garaje, se dirigió al mueble y saco de dentro un bolsito – tenia planeado ocuparlo en ora cosa pero bueno… vuelvo enseguida… - y corrió al garaje. Alice y Edward comenzaron a reírse.

- Esto estará bueno, me pregunto que se le ocurrirá a él – dijo Edward.

- ¿de que se trata ésta ves? – pregunto Carlisle.

- Lo verán en unos minutos – respondió Alice.

- Son los vampiros más infantiles que puedan existir – dijo Esme divertida.

Al rato volvió Liz silbando de felicidad, guardo el bolsito nuevamente en el mueble y se sentó, apunto nuevamente con el dedo al garaje y dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bella, se que tienes amigos licántropos ¿Cómo son? Jamás he visto uno.

- Am, bueno, son buena gente, algo temperamentales, pero con un buen sentido del humor, tienden a vestir ligero ya que la temperatura normal de su piel es alta, son veloces y fuertes y se curan rápidamente, sobretodo si la herida se expone al sol.

- Ya veo, los chicos me han dicho cosas, pero dime ¿Cómo huel…? – se quedo callada pues oyó a Rosalie quien recién había salido de debajo del auto decir.

- ¿Qué rayos te echaste, Emmett?

- ¿M? ¿Por qué?

- Tu piel…

- ¿Qué? – mirándose las manos y los brazos.

- Esta…

- ¡verde! – grito Em – pero yo… Liz… - llego a la sala en un segundo, los allí presentes (todos)lo miraron y se aguantaron la risa.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Antes de que entraras al garaje, pero de que te quejas, el color te sienta de las mil maravillas y eres el Hulk más atractivo que existe – con ese comentario rompieron a reír.

- Mi cara, mi cuello mis brazos…

- La pintura no mancha y sale con agua y jabón… ¡oh! Y súbete la camiseta.

- ¡¿Qué? – haciéndolo – también…

- Y levántate el pantalón…

- ¿Qué me levan…? ¿hay alguna parte de mi cuerpo que no sea verde? – viéndose las piernas.

- Quieres decir, ¿aparte del pelo y los ojos? – cuando vio que comenzaba a abrir los ojos dijo riendo – tranquilo, no vi nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, te deje la ropa interior puesta mientras te pintaba.

- Voy a quitarme este color – dijo caminando hacia la escalera.

- ¡espera! – Emmett se volvió y Liz aprovechó y le tomo una foto – es para la colección – Emmett siguió su camino – suerte que siempre la llevo conmigo – dijo y guardo la cámara.

- Liz tiene una foto por cada broma que le ha hecho a Emmett - explico Edward.

- ¿Cuantas fotos llevas?

- 54 con esta.

- Pero si llegaste ayer…

- Sí, pero él fue a visitarme muchas veces a Alaska.

- Ya veo…

- Pero sígueme hablando le los licántropos…

Continuara…

Bueno espero les gustara, es mi primer fic de este libro.

Reviews? Pliss, acepto comentarios, criticas… siempre que sean constructivas… ¿consejos? Si quieres también preguntas. Eso, gracias por leer pronto subiré la conti.


	2. Chapter 2

-Todo salió muy bien – dijo Bella mirando a Edward conducir.

-Si, Liz tiene mucho autocontrol, me sorprendió mucho la verdad.

-Tal ves fue porque estuvo desde un principio alejada de los humanos y bebiendo sangre animal.

-Si, puede ser.

-Se veía muy emocionada con el tema de los licántropos, creo que le preguntare a Jake si quiere conocerla… bueno, más bien se lo pediré como un favor.

-¿Estas segura? Se que no hablan mucho últimamente.

-Ya habría solucionado el problema si me dejaras ir a la reserva.

-…

-Por favor… déjame arreglar las cosas con Jake… además, sabes que a Liz le gustaría conocerlo.

-Podría dejarle hablar con el… pero en tu casa, así podre estar cerca si me necesitas.

-Sabes que Jake no me haría daño – frunciendo el seño.

-Lo se… pero no confío en los otros… sobre todo en Paul.

-Está bien, llamare a Jake cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Ok.

-Pero no quiero que Jake te sienta cerca… no quiero darle motivos para que se enoje.

-Ok… puedo hacer eso – deteniéndose fuera de la casa de Bella.

Una vez dentro…

-Bella, ¿Eres tú? - pregunto Charlie.

-Si papá *quien mas podría ser…*

-¿Cómo estaba el doctor Cullen?

-Bien, una sobrina de el se esta quedando en su casa – dijo yendo a la cocina.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Lizzie, es muy simpática – dijo mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

-Espero que sea tranquila igual que los otros chicos.

-Lo es… *excepto con Emmett* pensó.

-¿Hola? – contesto Jacob.

-¿Jake? –dijo emocionada (lo echaba de menos) aunque a Jake le sonó mas desesperación.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te paso algo? – dijo preocupado, olvidando por completo el enojo que tenia con ella.

-No, no, nada, solo estoy feliz de oírte.

-Por un momento creí que te había pasado algo malo… pero bueno, me alegra saber que estas bien.

-Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo, ¿Puedes venir a casa?

-Am… claro, pero… ¿estará de acuerdo Cullen? ¿no se enojara contigo?

-No te preocupes, ya le dije que vendrías y no estará por aquí.

-Ok, entonces, llegare lo mas pronto que pueda – se despidieron y colgaron.

30 min. Después, Jacob llego en rabbit, bella lo escucho llegar, pero no alcanzo a abrir la puerta antes que Charlie.

-¡Jacob! ¿Cómo estas? -dijo charlie.

-Muy bien, gracias – respondio sonriéndole.

-¿Esta bien Billy?

-Si, en perfecto estado, si yo sol vine a ver a bella.

-Claro – dijo sonriéndole.

-Hola, Jake – dijo Bella parada en la escalera.

-Hola, bella - respondio este.

-Pasa chico – dijo Charlie, el aludido entró.

-Ven, vamos, hay mucho de que hablar – dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Con tu permiso.

-Ve, pero cuidado.

-No tienes que preocuparte – le sonrió y siguió a bella escaleras arriba – bien ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una vez en el cuarto de la chica.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien supongo, aun algo molesto, pero es por el simple hecho de que a pesar de saber que no tengo oportunidad contigo, lo sigo intentando. Pero no quiero seguir peleando contigo, te he echado de menos.

-Yo igual, eres mi mejor amigo, odio pelear contigo.

-¿Cómo va todo? La sangi… digo, Cullen y tú ¿Están bien?

-Si, hoy conocí al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-¿nuevo? ¿estas diciendo que otro chupasangre se les unió?

-Sabes que odio que les digas así – dijo frunciendo el seño – creí que los tolerarías mas después de haber trabajado juntos para derrotar a Victoria.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.

-Si, hay un nuevo integrante, es una chica, se llama Liz.

-¿Es segura?

-Si, su auto control es impresionante a pesar de apenas tener 7 meses de convertida.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo es… tú… boda?

-Ah… a fines de clases, es decir, 3 meses aprox. – dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Por favor… ya no me importe si te casas con el… pero por favor… no te conviertas en uno de ellos… - dijo en una amarga suplica.

-Lo siento, eso ya esta decidido… lo hemos hablado ya muchas veces, vamos, que no quiero volver a pelear, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Am… - dudo un poco – es sobre Liz…

-¿la nueva Cullen? dijiste que no era peligrosa.

-Y no lo es – lo corto – es solo que, parecía muy interesada con el tema de los licántropos es que jamás ha visto a ninguno, y como da la casualidad de que mi mejor amigo es uno… es que creo que se pondría muy contenta si conoce uno y…

-No, Bella, ni hablar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes que me cuesta trabajo confiar en los vampiros, aunque nos unimos esa vez… fue porque tu estabas en peligro, y por lo que capte esperas que la vea siendo humano…, menos aun, ya que esta recién convertida ¿Quién me asegura de que no me atacara?

-¡Yo! Por favor… si quieres puedes estar con compañía, si te sientes mejor así, y solo estará ella… y puede que Edward… bueno lo mas probable es que este, no me va a dejar sola entre ustedes, pero te lo prometo, se va a comportar… ¿si? – dijo poniendo los ojos brillantes y haciendo un puchero mientras juntaba las manos – por favor…

-No me pongas esa cara…

-Por favor… ¿si? Jake…

-¡Esta bien! Pero quita esa cara… iré… pero con Paul y Quil.

-Claro, ¡gracias! –abrasándolo – eres el mejor.

Siguieron hablando de varias cosas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que oscurecía, Jake se despidió de Charlie al bajar y bella lo acompaño hasta afuera, se despidieron y él se fue. Bella preparo la cena y se fue a su cuarto, Edward ya estaba allí.

-Estás contenta… al parecer acepto.

-Si – acostándose y abrasándolo.

-Bueno, a la cara que le pusiste pocos se resisten.

-Esa cara se la copie a Alice, es la que te pone cuando quiere que le cuentes algo que no puedes.

-Y conmigo rara vez funciona ¿me pregunto si tu tendrías mas exito? Lo mas probable es que si…

Luego de un rato de charlar Bella callo profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la tardanza… la universidad no me deja casi tiempo libre… ¡espero les guste!

Al día siguiente Bella noto que Charlie ya se había ido, así que luego de alistarse y desayunarse fue con Edward al instituto.

- ¿Liz ira al instituto? - pregunto Bella.

- No, quedan 2 meses, es absurdo que se inscriba para estar solo 2 meses - le respondio Edward.

- Eso es cierto…

- Estudia en casa, con Esme, ayer dijo que ahora que Emmett y Rosalie no estarán podrá concentrarse de lleno en ello, y así avanzar más rápido.

- ¿Cómo que Rosalie y Emmett no estarán? - pregunto confundida.

- Se van estos 2 meses de "luna de miel" otra vez.

- ¡cierto! Se casaron hace una semana…

- No querían irse hasta que Alice y Jasper volvieran con Liz… no querían dejar a Esme sin hijos.

- ¿y que me dices de ti?

- Yo prácticamente estoy todo el día contigo.

Aquel día trascurrió tanto normal como rápido.

- Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Jacob - dijo Bella pensativa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pensé que había aceptado y no había problemas - pregunto Edward

- Si, pero recuerda que accedió conocer a Liz, pero no solo, debe convencer a Paul y Quil para que lo acompañen, no quiso arriesgarse siendo Liz tan nueva en esto, solo para evitar cualquier problema… Liz no atacaría a 3 lobos. Si va solo y Liz atacara… él tendría que defenderse, no le tiene la fe que yo le tengo - respondio esta.

- No estarás ahí ¿o si? - dijo edward.

- Claro que si, quiero saber que tal sale todo… - cuando bella vio que Edward comenzaba a enojarse agrego – y tu estarás ahí conmigo – al oír eso Edward relajo la mirada -Hablaban mientras bella preparaba la cena, entonces el teléfono sonó.

- ¿hola? - contesto bella.

- ¡bella! Hola.

- ¡Jake! ¿hablaste con los chicos?

- Si, Paul me acompañara, no sabes cuanto me costo convencerlo, dice que se comportara, Quil no puede ir, llevara a Claire a la playa, así que Jared ira en su lugar.

- Eso es fantástico, entonces… ¿Cuándo puede ser?

- Esta sábado a la 15 °° hrs. en el prado.

- ¡perfecto! Eres el mejor, te debo una grande, dale saludos a los chicos y a Emely y las gracias a Paul y Jared.

- Como no, nos vemos el sábado, cuídate mucho.

- Lo hare – y luego de despedirse colgó - ¡esto es genial! Liz estará muy feliz.

- Lo se, con esto serás su preferida - dijo Edward.

- No lo hago por eso y lo sabes, me gusta verla feliz, como a Alice, por cierto, no le digas nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa, y como esta relacionado con los lobos Alice no podrá ver nada.

- No te preocupes por mi, eh, Charlie esta por llegar, te veré luego.

- Lo que si puedes decirle a Liz es que le tengo una sorpresa.

- Esta bien… pero seria mejor que tu se lo dijeras, o no me dejara en paz intentando descifrar que es… hoy se van los chicos, voy por el auto para que puedas ir a despedirte.

- Ok, nos vemos.

- Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte – reclamo Emmett a Liz.

- Claro que si, solo hice una cazada rápida, no quiero que Eddie se enoje conmigo, ¿aun no llega? –dijo Liz.

- Vino, y se llevo el auto – respondió Emmett.

- No lo entiendo… si fue a dejar a bella a casa en el auto… ¿Por qué no dejo el auto ahí? ¡Después de todo fue a buscarla de nuevo!

- Para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha… - dijo Em.

- ¿Acaso no sabe todo el pueblo que están saliendo?

- Si, lo sabe, pero… han pasado tantas cosas – respondió Alice.

- Tendrán que contármelo en algún momento… - dijo Liz interesada.

- Hola - dijo bella entrando a la casa junto con Ed.

- ¡bella! Me alegra que vengas a despedirte – dijo Em abrasándola.

- Te voy a echar de menos grandulón – dijo esta y Emmett sonrió.

- Rosalie esta un poco impaciente en el auto - dijo Em.

- ¿Se van ahora, ya? - pregunto bella sorprendida.

- Si, solo los esperábamos a ustedes tres –apuntándola a ella Edward y Liz.

- Yo fui a cazar… ya sabes, para evitar cualquier regaño de tu futuro esposo, ya tengo memorizado el sermón de responsabilidad…

- Edward… déjala respirar un poco, sabes que no es peligrosa, lo demostró muy bien.

- Gracias por el apoyo… pero no te hará caso, es un cabeza dura, ahora, dame un abraso fortachón, no hagas enojar mas a Rosie, ya bastante a esperado.

- Extrañare hacerte bromas – dijo Emmett mientras la abrasaba.

- Y yo a ti Em.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la boda – dijo Edward.

- Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada del mundo – dijo abrasando ahora a Edward – adiós a todos – dijo y desapareció.

- Liz, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa – dijo bella luego de un rato.

- ¿A mi? – dijo entusiasmada - ¿Qué es?

- Si te digo, no seria sorpresa, lo sabrás el sábado a las 15°° hrs.

- M… - Liz miro a Ed en busca de una pista.

- A mi no me mires, no puedo leerle la mente ¿lo olvidas?

- M… - esta vez miro a Alice.

- Lo siento pero no he visto nada – respondió esta.

- ¿Qué podrá ser?

Bueno ahí esta, espero les haya gustado, intentare subir el próximo capitulo pronto, así que ¡hasta el prox. Capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy con otro cap. lo pude subir pronto gracias a que terminaron mis clases de composición Y, hoy y mañana solo tendré clases teóricas de orfebrería que es la clase que viene ahora, lo que me dejo tiempo libre para transcribir el capitulo y subirlo para ustedes, sin más rodeos aquí esta disfruten!

La semana paso rápida, ni Alice ni Liz pudieron sacarle la sorpresa a Bella, tampoco a Edward, quien por cierto se estaba divirtiendo mucho con los intentos de las chicas. Cuando por fin llego el sábado Liz y Alice ya no podían más de las ansias.

- Rayos, tendrás que decirme luego, aunque tengo mis sospechas... por algo no he tenido visiones de la sorpresa - dijo Alice.

- Diviértete de caza - le deseo Liz.

- Sí, nos vemos - respondió y se fue con Jasper a cazar.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ya son las 14:40 - dijo Liz desesperada y al terminar de decir esto se escucho el coche acercarse a la casa - ¡SI! por fin.

- Hola - la saludo Bella al llegar.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Liz y mirándola como diciendo ¿y bien, cual es mi sorpresa?

- Ven, vamos, tu sorpresa esta en el prado.

Salieron, Bella subió a la espalda de Edward, este y Liz comenzaron a correr por el bosque en dirección al prado. Mientras...

- No voy a responder preguntas, te lo advierto - dijo Paul a Jacob mientras corrían como humanos al prado.

- No te preocupes, yo lo hare, si llegara a hacer alguna - respondió jake.

- yo si lo hare, no soy tan aprensivo con el tema, la pase muy bien luchando junto a ellos la otra vez - dijo Jared.

- Lo más probable es que me pare ahí sin mirarla, eso me ayudara a mantenerme calmado - volvió a hablar Paul.

- Está bien, como quieras, solo quiero personal de apoyo en caso de que la situación se salga de control - dijo jake.

- ¿crees que tenga alguna habilidad? - dijo Jared curioso.

- No lo sé, puede ser - respondió jake.

Bella, Edward y Liz ya estaban en el prado.

- Ahí vienen - informo ed.

- ¿Quiénes son esos humanos, y que rayos es ese olor? - susurro Liz a ambos.

- No los veo... - dijo bella entrecerrando los ojos para ver si podía distinguir alguna figura a lo lejos.

- Aun están muy lejos para ti - le dijo ed a bella - ellos Liz, son tu sorpresa, el olor viene con ellos.

- ¿Mi sorpresa? - dijo confundida.

- Son licántropos - le explico Edward.

- ¿Licántropos? - repitió Liz con los ojitos brillosos - ¡oh, bella, gracias! - dijo abrasándola.

- El más alto es Paul, el del centro es Jacob, y el otro el Jared.

- Ok.

- A Paul es a quien más le cuesta controlarse, así que planea no mirarte, y tampoco hablarte - dijo Edward a súper velocidad para que solo Liz escuchara.

- *Entiendo, gracias* - pensó ella - bueno, puedo soportar el olor, eso es bueno.

- hola chicos, gracias por venir - dijo Bella a los chicos una vez que estuvieron frente a ellos.

- no hay de que, bella, Edward - aludo Jared con un gesto de cabeza.

- esta es Liz - dijo bella señalándola - la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen.

- hola - dijo Liz sonrie3ndoles - *Dios, sí que son lindos* - pensó.

- ¿QUE? - dijo Edward atónito, todos lo miraron, él miraba a Liz como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Qué? en serio lo creo.

- ¡LO SE! ¡Y no puedo creerlo! - dijo atónito y molesto, los chicos prefirieron no preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le susurro bella a Edward.

- Luego te explico -le respondió.

- ¿Qué edad tienen? - pregunto Liz curiosa.

- 17 - respondió jake.

- 18 y Paul 19 - dijo Jared.

- ¿Y ustedes tienen habilidades especiales como algunos vampiros? - volvió a preguntar Liz.

- No, solo fuerza y rapidez - dijo jake.

- Aunque podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros cuando tenemo0s forma de lobo, telepatía podría decirse, nos hablamos en las mentes, y funciona a larga distancia, varios kilómetros la verdad - acoto Jared.

- Vaya, eso es fascinante y muy impresionante ¿les duele transformarse? - dijo Liz muy interesada.

- No - dijo jake.

- Y al igual que ustedes no envejecemos - dijo Jared.

- ¿No? *otro punto a mi favor* - pensó Liz.

- ¡Liiiz! - dijo Edward no creyendo lo que esta pensaba.

- ¿Qué? - dijo esta inocentemente.

- Deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas - dijo molesto.

- Si no te gusta lo que pienso, pues no espíes en mi mente, fisgón.

- No sabes como apoyo ese comentario - dijo jake.

- Gracias - dijo mirando a jake - *¿ves? el chico lindo me dio la razón* - pensó mirando a ed.

- Olvídalo - respondió muy bajo - fuera de tu alcance - acoto aun más bajo.

- *Y mira quien lo dice, al principio tú estabas igual* - pensó Liz.

- Touche... - susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué es la imprimación?

- Es como enamorarse, peo más fuerte, nos pasa cuando encontramos a nuestra alma gemela, es instantáneo - respondió jake.

- Vasta solo un leve contacto visual, sientes que no podrías estar sin esa persona, y harías todo por ella, lo que sea que la hiciera feliz - continúo Jared.

- Oh, y es mutuo - dijo Jacob.

- ¿Ustedes ya imprimaron?

- Yo sí, con una compañera de curso - respondió Jared.

- *Lastima* - pensó y vio que ed negaba con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos - ¿y ustedes? - continuo.

- Yo no, pero hay alguien que me gusta, es casi como haber imprimado con ella - dijo jake mirando de reojo a bella

- *Ok, note eso* ya veo... y... - continuo mirando a Paul.

- El no ha imprimado, y tampoco le interesa nadie... aun.

- *¡Sí, que suerte! es muy lindo n.n*

- ¡Ya basta, Liz! - dijo molesto ed.

- Ya te lo dije, si no te gusta, no fisgonees - dijo esta sacándole la lengua.

Siguieron hablando por mucho rato, y para sorpresa de Jacob, Liz le agrado bastante, al igual que a Jared, Paul no dijo ni pio demasiado concentrado en controlarse. Los demás hablaron de muchas cosas, le hablaron a Liz de los demás lobos, así supo que una prima de Jared había llegado a vivir en la reserva y para sorpresa de los ancianos y la manada, la chica resulto tener el gen y al poco tiempo de llegar le vino la fiebre, transformándose en una más de la manada, su nombre Orieta. Luego de un largo periodo de charla, se despidieron, los dos chicos que hablaron le dieron la mano a Liz, un abraso a bella y un gesto con la cabeza a Edward, luego los tres se marcharon.

- Son muy simpáticos - dijo Liz - *y lindos, incluso podría decirse que sexys, con sus torsos descubiertos*

- Por favor... - rodando los ojos.

- Gracias, Bella.

- De nada - dijo esta sonriendo - ahora díganme, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto a ambos.

- Es que Eddie no soporta que piense que esos chicos son atractivos - respondió Liz.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, lo detesta.

- No, ¿en serio los encuentras atractivos?

- ¡SI! ¿Tú no?

- Cualquier chica lo haría.

- ... - levantando una ceja (ed.)

- , pero al ser tu vampira es algo extraño, por eso.

Siguieron hablando camino a casa.

Listo, aquí está el cap. espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

despues de... bueno no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que subi un cap... pero aki estoy es lo ke importa... lamento la demora... la U me deja sin tiempo... asi ke sin alargarme mas aki esta el 5to cap.

- Es extraño, pero... es muy simpática – dijo jake.

-¡Lo sé! me cayó muy bien – dijo Jared.

- ¿No quieres verla ahora, Paul? ahora que no está aquí será más fácil – dijo Jake.

- Am... Déjame pensarlo... no – contesto este.

- ¿No te cayó bien? tiene una gran personalidad, es graciosa, y si fuera humana... ¡Dios si seria linda! – dijo Jared.

- Es una vampira somos enemigos naturales, ¿Qué más da si la veo o no? – dijo paul.

- Ok. - dijo jared.

- La vera de todos modos, cuando nos transformemos en lobos - modulo jake a jared sin emitir sonido.

- Si, la próxima vez la vera - dijo jared en voz alta.

-¿Próxima vez? ¿La verán de nuevo? – dijo paul preocupado.

- Me refiero a la próxima vez que nos transformemos. - dijo jared.

- Ok, ya basta, acabemos con esto, no la veré y punto - dijo paul saliendo de los lindes del bosque y yendo a casa de Emely.

- Paul esta de mal humor, otra vez... - dijo orieta suspirando de cansancio.

- Tranquila orieta, esto es un día normal para él. - dijo quil.

- Seria raro si no estuviera de mal humor XD. - bromeo embry.

- Te escuche Embry! y cierra la boca. - gujio paul.

- Ya calma Paul. - dijo emely.

- Paul, no es bueno tanto mal humor. - dijo orieta.

- ¿Por qué estas enfadado ahora? - pregunto sam.

- Estos dos quiltros garrapatientos me quitan de quicio. - gruño paul.

- ¡Hey! - dijeron jake y jared.

- ¿A quién le dices quiltro garrapatiento? - reclamo jake.

- ¿No ves que soy un lobo con pedigrí? - continuo jared.

- ¡Si! y 100% libre de plagas. - dujo jake.

- XD - todos

- Idiotas - dijo paul riendo.

- Por lo menos te quitamos el mal humor. - dijo jared.

- Ustedes lo causaron en primer lugar. - dijo paul

- Bueno, ahora que estas mejor, ¿vas a decirnos porque estabas enojado? - dijo sam.

- Es que Jake y Jared querían obligarme a conocer a alguien que no quiero. - dijo paul.

- Solo queríamos que la viera... dijo jared.

- ¿Siguen buscándole pareja? - pregunto emely.

- No... Bueno si, la micro se le está yendo... XD. - dijo jared divertido.

- ¿Dudan de sus habilidades para conseguir novia? - pregunto orieta.

- No es eso - asintiendo con la cabeza a espaldas de Paul - además, no esperamos que sea su novia, - Es totalmente imposible - dijo jake.

- Si se enojo fue porque le dijimos que aunque no quiere verla... la vera de todos modos, la próxima vez que nos transformemos. - dijo jared.

- ¿Por qué creen que es imposible? ¿Quién es? - pregunto orieta.

- La nueva Cullen... dijo jake.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto sam.

- La nueva miembro de los Cullen. - dijo jared.

- Pero... bella... - dijo sam.

- No, no es bella, es otra chica. - dijo jake.

- Eso quiere decir que rompieron el tratado... - dijo sam.

- No exactamente, ellos no la transformaron, la encontraron casi convertida, y la domesticaron si Podría decirse así... - dijo jake.

- Es muy simpática, y nuestro efluvio no parecía afectarle. - dijo jared.

- Eso no es bueno... - dijo sam.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto jared.

- Porque es un método de defensa, no se acercan a nosotros porque no lo soportan, es una advertencia de peligro... si la nueva Cullen soporta el olor, no tiene problemas en venir a la reserva y atacar cuando quiera - dijo sam.

- No es por defenderla... pero no bebe sangre humana, nunca lo ha hecho - dijo jake.

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿ella te lo dijo? - dijo leah pregunto sarcásticamente.

- No, fue bella, los culle la encontraron antes que terminara de transformase y desde entonces ha vivido como ellos, bella dijo que su autocontrol era muy bueno - dijo jake.

- Por favor... es obvio que diría algo así, ella adora a esos chupasangres - dijo leah secamente.

- No hables así de bella, Leah, sabes perfectamente que nosotros también somos como una familia - Para ella - le gruño Seth

- No me levantes la voz niño - le reprocho leah - recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor.

- No me trates como un niño, te crees muy madura, ¡pero no lo eres! - dijo seth.

- ¡Seth! - regaño leah.

- ¿Qué? ahora me vas a decir que la actitud de desquite que tomaste con todo el mundo por lo que te paso con Sam y Emely es muy maduro ¿no? - dijo seth enojado.

- Tú no entiendes nada...¡y mi actitud no es de desquite! - dijo leah.

- No... Solo tratas como la mierda a todo el mundo, ¡muy maduro! - dijo seth.

- No trato como la mierda a todo el mundo... lo hago de manera seria... - dijo leah.

- Si... por eso eres tan sarcástica siempre - dijo seth.

- Yo no los trato tan mal... - dijo leah.

- De hecho... si lo haces... - dijo Quil. Jared, Paul y Jake asintieron.

- ¿Ves? pero tú siempre crees tener la razón - dijo seth.

- Yo... necesito estar sola - dijo leah saliendo y yéndose al bosque.

- vaya... pero Seth, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? - dijo sam.

- Sam, quiero cambiar a mi pareja de guardia. - pidio seth.

- No seas así con tu hermana Seth - dijo sam.

- Por favor, Sam, suficiente tengo con oír sus problemas en la casa, pero ella no para, habla de camino a la guardia, durante la guardia, de regreso de la guardia, sus problemas me tienen harto! no soy un niño... pero soy demasiado joven para cargar con tantos problemas, suficiente tengo con los míos - dijo seth.

- Pobrecito - dijo embry.

- Te comprendo hermano - dijo quil.

- Y yo chico - dijo paul.

- Sam, haz algo por el chico, pobre... - dijo jared.

- pues bien, si tanto se preocupan por él, díganme, ¿quien de ustedes estará dispuesto a cambiar por Seth? - pregunto sam.

Hubo un silencio absoluto, todos se miraban pensando quien estaría lo suficientemente loco para querer hacer la guardia con Leah.

- ¿Pero que son ustedes chicos? yo lo hare, ya que ninguno de estos "machotes" puede hacerlo - dijo orieta.

-¡Gracias! si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo pídemelo - dijo seth.

- Bien, un problema resuelto, en cuanto al tuyo Paul, lamentablemente los chicos tienen razón, eso es una de las desventajas de ser hombre lobo, veras inevitablemente a la chica Cullen cuando nos transformemos, pero... - dijo sam.

- ¡Eso es injusto! - lo interrumpió paul.

- ¡Pero! - continuo - puedo ordenarles que no se conviertan mientras tú estés en fase... - dijo sam.

- Eso sería estupendo. - dijo paul esperanzado.

- Pero como te dije antes, será inevitable, ya que deberás estar en las reuniones generales que hacemos mensualmente. - dijo sam.

- Y como ya sabes paulito... se hacen transformados en lobito - dijo jared en tono dulzón.

- ¡Rayos! - dijo paul.

- Ya deja de molestarlo... disfruta las dos semanas que te quedan Paulin chiquitín - dijo jake riéndose.

bien aqui esta... esper les guste... n.n nos leemos en el prox. cap.! bye!


End file.
